Dance
by Sam0728
Summary: Sakura can do everything, or so it seems, she's in ballet, ice skating, hip hop, you name it she does it...Itachi will discover she is only keeping herself busy so she will not have to remember the past, and Itachi will not rest until he knows...
1. Dance

Chapter 1: Meeting

"Battements Tendus," The instructor said watching her little ballet students turn so their sides were facing the mirror, pointing their toes, and extend their right foot out.

She watched as they all did their Battements Tendus, occasionally helping them correct their mistakes. "Beautiful lady's, your all doing so much better." She smiled and gave them all a high five. "Your parents should start arriving soon, so I'll show you what we will be learning for the next few weeks." All the little girls turned to watch their instructor as she balanced all her wait on her right foot bringing her left leg strait up behind her. "Can anyone name this position?" She asked smiling.

"Very painful?" The instructor turned her head towards the voice but already knew who it was.

She turned her head, emerald eyes connected with charcoal, his raven hair was still spiked and slightly longer. She smiled at the 19 year old boy she had met in the second grade. "Hello Sasuke." She didn't notice the slightly older Uchiha hiding behind Sasuke. "Hey Sakura!" He replied.

"Is it the Arabesques?" Asked one of the little dancer in training.

"Very good Mai, yes this is the arabesques, and all of you will be learning this." She said bringing her attention back to her class, returning to her standing position. "And if you all have it down at the end of the month maybe, Mr. Uchiha will be willing to take all of you to the new water park!" She shot Sasuke a smirk as the small group of 8-9 year old girls squealed and raced over to the moody Uchiha and embraced him tightly around the waist.

That's when she noticed the older Uchiha standing against the wall, watching the little girls swarm his brother. His long raven hair was tied back with a crimson hair tie, his dark eyes showing his amusement as he watched his brothers uncomfortableness around the kids.

"Okay," She spoke up attracting a the attention of all the little girls and both Uchiha's. "Lets get back to Battements Tendus." All the girls sighed and went back to what they were doing before Sasuke arrived.

She went back to pointing out their faults and helping them correct them.

The older Uchiha watched her every move, her pink hair bounced with every step in it's slight sloppy bun, her emerald orbs calculating the girls movements, her graceful movements. She wore a dark tan leotard with sleeves that ended above the elbow, black tights, black ballet slippers, and dark tan leg warmers.

He watched as she approached the smallest dancer looking at her feet, Sakura tilted her chin upward.

"Trust your feet, they know what to do." She smiled at the girl and watched her as she corrected her own mistake. "That's perfect," She looked up at the clock above the door of the dance studio. "Okay lady's, that was beautiful, keep practicing and I will see you all next week bright and early Monday morning to learn...?" She raised a questioning eye brow at them.

"The Arabesques!" They all said in unison.

"Yes! The Arabesques, now go to your parents, go , go, go!" She said watching them all gather their things yell their goodbyes and race out the door, down the stairs to the main floor to the waiting room, were their parents sat and waited for their children.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked pulling on a pair of baggy gray pants over her tights, then sat on the floor and took off her ballet slippers.

"Mikoto wanted me to bring these to you." Sasuke answered handing a few CD's to her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I asked her for these." She smiled. "Thanks."

Sakura said putting them into her shoulder bag then pulled on her skater shoes, she stood then walked out the door with the Uchiha's following her down the stairs. "So how has Mikoto been?"

"She's fine, same as usual I guess."

"Who's he?" She gestured toward the elder Uchiha as she ushered them out of her studio as she locked the doors behind them.

"Oh, this is Itachi Uchiha, my older brother." He mumbled.

"Itachi, I'm Sakura Haruno , it's nice to meet you." She smiled and held out her hand.

He glanced at her hand then to her eyes, after a seconds hesitation he gently shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you."


	2. Let the games begin

Chapter 2: Let the games begin

"Then Sasuke showed up with his older brother and gave me the CD's I had asked Mikoto for." Sakura said to her room mate Ino Yamanaka, her blond hair tied up in her usual high pony tail, she kept throwing her head to the side trying desperately to keep her bangs out of her right, sky blue eye.

"Oh my god..._The_ Itachi Uchiha?" She dropped her spoon back into her cereal, milk splattering on the table top where she sat across from Sakura.

"Yeah...Why?" Sakura asked walking away from Ino and into the kitchen, she washed out her bowl, then put it away.

"He's only the hottest, riches, most single man in all of Konoha!" Ino exclaimed washing her own bowl. "When are you seeing him again?"

"I'm not," She saw Ino open her mouth to protest. "I have to get ready to go to the studio." Sakura said running up the small stairs beside their small couch and TV to the second floor, she enter the first door on the right into her room.

She changed out of her pajamas and into a pair of black jeans, a black sports bra, a deep red tank top, and a pair of ultra high-high tops, she pulled her hair back into an Ino style pony tail. She grabber her light gray back pack then made her way down the stairs and out the front door. She sighed a sigh of relief as she made it safely out of the small apartment without blood shed.

**-With Itachi-**

"So, what did you think of Sakura?" Mikoto asked her oldest son as he entered the Uchiha estate.

"She seems fine." He answered emotionless.

"Who's Sakura?" One of the older Uchiha's asked walking around the corner with the famous Uchiha smirk firmly in place.

"Her mother was a friend of mine Shisui." Mikoto answered walking away.

"_Was_?" Itachi echoed.

"Is she hot?" Shisui asked, his smirk growing.

Itachi ignored him and followed after his mother, he would never tell Shisui -ever if he was the closest thing he had to a best friend- that Sakura was indeed, very, hot.

"Itachi, I almost forgot, could you please bring these to Sakura?" Mikoto asked handing him a few more CD's.

"I thought Sasuke already gave some CD's."

"Oh, those are the ones she asked to borrow, these are the one I borrowed in return." She answered giving her son a sweet smile.

Itachi sighed, took the CD's, turned and stated to walk away when Mikoto called out. "Take Shisui with you!"

He stopped mid-step, with a load and annoyed sigh he walked away.

**-With Sakura-**

She dug through her back pack, she swore she had the CD's in there just the other week. A knock on the wooden door frame behind her brought her attention away from her back pack to the door.

"H-Hey Sakura, w-what are you looking f-for?" Another of her friends asked, her dark blue hair pulled back into a tight braid and a dark blue beanie, she wore her usual baggy, pail purple sweater, her dark blue capris, with her white sneakers and matching hand bag.

"Hi Hinata!" Sakura said smiling. "Do you have a copy of my dance mix, I miss placed mine."

"S-Sorry Sakura, I d-don't...but I t-think Tenten has o-one." Hinata stuttered looking at the floor.

"Okay." Sakura sighed and started to stretch waiting for Tenten to arrive.

Maybe two minutes later Tenten walked in the room, her hair was up in it's usual two buns atop her head, she wore deep red sweat pants, a white tank top, and a black pair of flats with deep red flames engulfing her feet. "What's up girlies?" She asked, throwing her bag across the room, where it landed beside Sakura.

"Tenten do you have a copy of my dance mix?" Sakura asked standing from her splits.

"Yeah, it's in the side pocket." She said bending over to touch her toes.

Sakura smiled and retrieved the CD, put it in the stereo, then walked in front of the girls on either side of her facing the mirror wall.

She waited a second for the music to play she smirked as "Take your shirt off." By T-Pain started to play.

**-With Itachi-**

He had never heard this type of music come out of a ballet studio before, as he climbed the stairs with Shisui following closely behind, Itachi watched as Sakura and two other girls danced to something that, in his opinion, was repulsive. Though he didn't mind watching Sakura danced to it.

She wasn't dancing like some slut in a bar, she was dancing with talent and skill.

He would never admit it to anyone but he found he rather liked hip hop.

Itachi was brought back to reality as the music was paused.

"Can we help?" The girl with brown hair up in to buns atop her head asked rather rudely, placing her hands on her hips.

"Mikoto told me to bring these to you." Itachi said to Sakura ignoring the now glaring brunet.

"Oh, so she had them," Sakura smiled and took them. "Thanks."

Itachi nodded once then turned to leave, Shisui in the door way blocking Itachi in as he watched Sakura.

"Shisui, we're leaving." He growled.

He ignored his glaring cousin and walked toward Sakura. "Would you be willing to preform at a party I'm throwing for Sasuke's birthday?" He asked.

Sakura looked surprised at first but then smiled. "It all depends on what kind of dancing your looking for."

Shisui thought for a moment. "What kind of dancing do you do?"

Her smile widened a fraction. "Hip-hop, ballet...belly dancing." She saw a hint of something in his eyes that would have made other people back away, but being friends with an Uchiha she knew the hint of something was a hint of dark amusement.

"Belly dancing, I think would be perfect!" Shisui said with the famous Uchiha smirk.

"Pervert." The brunet mumbled under her breath.

"I will ether have these two with me or my students, which would you prefer?" Sakura asked smirking at his obvious disappointment.

He looked over at the two girl's behind her, one was blushing furiously, and the other glaring.

"Whom ever you see fit." He turned to leave but stopped in the door way as Itachi waited at the bottom of the stairs glaring with his might. "I'll call you with the details." He said before disappearing from sight down the stairs.

Shisui stopped in front of Itachi, smirking down at him. "Let the games begin!" He said before leave the studio.

**(A/N) I don't own Naruto, and thanks for the suport, this being my first fanfic, I'm unbelievably nervous about it! XD**


	3. Preparations

Chapter 3: Preparations

A week had past sense Shisui showed up and invited Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata to preform at Sasuke's party. Shisui had called a few days later to tell her it was in two weeks on his birthday July 23rd, and the color's that would be 'acceptable' were black, dark purple, dark blue, dark...anything dark...nothing bright or colorful...Uchiha's and their hatred for color... *Sigh*

Sakura was actually excited about it, she had their outfit's ready and was running through the routine with Tenten and Hinata when a few of her hip hop students walked in the room, a look of confusion crossed their face's.

Sakura smiled at them. "You guy's are early!"

"Sorry, we can wait down stairs." One of the littler girls said turning for the door.

"No it's okay, we're finished...we will be at mt house, come by when your done." Tenten said grabbing her stuff then left with Hinata following after her saying a quick but quiet 'goodbye' to Sakura.

Sakura smiled and put on some background music while they all stretched.

Slowly more students arrived until they were all there. After everyone was done stretching, they stood and got into their positions. Sakura pushed play on the stereo and waited a moment for T-Pain to start playing.

She danced with the kids until they stopped were Sakura left them off.

"That was great you guys...okay for our next move we going to move our right leg..." And Sakura showed them the next segment of the dance they were to learn.

(Her hip hop class had 4 girls and 3 boys...all between 12-15. Her ballet class had all girls between the ages of 5-10.)

"Miss Sakura, there's a strange man watching you." One of her students spoke over the music.

Sakura looked to the door and saw Sasuke watching them. "Oh thank you Hanabi, work on the moves, I'll be right back." Sakura said walking towards him. "What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to invite you to my surprise birthday party." He answered.

"Isn't the whole point of a surprise party for it to be a surprise?"

"Yeah, but Shisui has a pretty big mouth so I figured it out." The fabulous Uchiha smirk lightened his face.

Sakura thought for a moment. "Oh, I can't," She saw a flash of disappointment in his dark eyes. "I have a performance that day...I'm so sorry."

He nodded in understanding. "Have a good performance." He said then turned to walk away.

"Have a great 'surprise' party!" She called after him.

After he was gone she turned back to her class and continued with the lesson.

**-With Sasuke-**

He drove to his best friends house in the hopes of avoiding his insecure and **very** perverted cousin Shisui.

He parked in the drive way and mad his way to the front door. His fist collided with the door in a brutal knock.

"Hold on a sec!" Came the muffled voice somewhere inside the apartment.

Sasuke waited a minute but still no one opened the door. He brutally knock again. "Open the damn door Naruto!" Sasuke bellowed.

"Oh don't get your boxers in a bunch, I'm right here." He said opening the door, his blond hair in it's usual spiky style, his big blue eyes shown his happiness at seeing his best friend/brother, he was wearing an orange and black thin stripped sweater, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of orange convers. "What do ya want?"

Sasuke shook his head and walked past Naruto and into the small apartment only to plop down on the couch. "Are you going to come to my surprise birthday party?"

Naruto's trade make smile spread across his face. "You bet I am!" He answered plopping down beside him.

"Good." He grumbled.

Naruto laughed and turned the TV on, they watched nothing in particular but talked about his party, a little about Hinata, and a little about Sakura.

"Did you know the anniversary of Sakura's parents death is coming up, poor Sakura, I heard she cried for weeks, I also heard that she had to identify the bodies and that on her parents anniversary she spends that day alone and in the cemetery and that..." Naruto went on and on about what he had heard but Sasuke stopped listening, he had forgotten what she had lost, it wasn't that long ago either, he felt bad for forgetting something so important...'Poor Sakura.' He thought.

**-With Sakura-**

"That was great class, your free to go." She said collecting her stuff and waiting atop the stairs and counted her students as they walked down the stairs to their parents. To her surprise Hanabi and her father waited for her a the foot of the stairs. "Is there something you needed Mr. Hyuga?" She asked.

(The Hyuga were one of the most powerful family's in Konoha, along with the Uchiha's, Uzumaki's, and her family the Haruno's.

But after her parents died, she sold her fathers company to the Uchiha's.)

"When do you think my Hanabi will be able to preform?" He asked.

Sakura glanced down at Hanabi then back up to her father, ignoring the fact that he was freakishly tall. "Well, Hanabi is picking up the moves quite quickly and I love that about her, but the rest of her teammates are a little slower, so it will take a little longer so they will all learn the routine at the same time."

"And if I wanted Hanabi to learn quicker then the others?"

"Then you would have to take her else where to learn, Hanabi and the other dancers are a team...they dance together or not at all." Sakura said confidently knowing Hanabi would most likely would not come back, no one talked back to a Hyuga, but she would not let his stern appearance or the name Hiashi Hyuga stop her from defending her students.

"Daddy," Hanabi whispered, He turned and gazed down at her, his silver-violet eyes softening. "I want to stay here."

He nodded and looked back to Sakura. "Very well, I apologize." He bowed his head slightly before he took Hanabi's hand and left the studio.

Sakura sighed and followed, she made sure to lock the doors, then headed to Tenten's house so she could help them perfect their routine before the party.


	4. Birthday Party

Chapter 4: Birthday Party

Two weeks past in a bit of a blur, Hinata and Tenten now knew the routine by heart, and now they stood behind a curtain, in their belly dancing outfits, on July 23rd, in an Uchiha owned bar, waiting to be introduced. The crowd had settled down and now waited as they heard Shisui walk onto the stage behind them. "Now lady's and gentle men the time has come to present my gift, and I have to confess...it is far better then any of the other gifts you have received little Sasuke." With an evil smirk he removed himself from the stage, the lights went out, spotlight on the stage, a haunting melody played, the curtain disappeared, gasps, whispers, and wolf whistles were heard. Then their hips started moving to the beet.

**-With Itachi-**

He was absolutely memorized, he heard men giggle like a little boys around him. Sakura was wearing a pail green and black out fit. She had black lace gloves, the finger tips were missing and they ended just above the elbow. Her top -if you could call it that- covered only her breast, it looked like a small black vest with green ribbon lacing it shut. Her skirt was black with pail green lace atop the fabric, and there were two slits from her upper thigh's to the floor, her small, bare feet didn't seem to move and yet her body twisted this way and that.

There were also little jewels that were stuck to her body, a crown shaped one her forehead, and random designs on her well toned abdomen that rapped around to her back.

Sakura's hair was free from any pony tail it fell to her hips, her emerald orbs glistened with excitement, the two girls on either side of Sakura had the same outfit only the girl on the right had purple and black, and the girl on the left had red and black, both of them had their hair down as well.

_'Is it wrong of me to enjoy Sasuke's birthday more then my own?' _Itachi thought to himself, his eyes going back to Sakura. _'Nope, not wrong at all.'_

Sakura looked up and stared right into his eyes. He quickly looked away, and sighed, before watching from under his lashes as the three girls turned their backs on the crowd and ended were they began.

**-With Sakura-**

She looked into Itachi's eyes and liked that they were wider then usual, she liked that he looked away first.

She turned her back on him and ended as they had began. The curtains closed once again and Sakura heard the sound of applause.

She smiled and looked to Tenten who was also smiling and peeking around the side of the curtain. "I think Neji just had a heart attack!" Tenten said giggling.

Sakura looked to Hinata and wasn't surprised to see her face was as red as a tomato. "D-Do you t-think N-Naruto saw m-me?" She stuttered walking to Tenten's side.

Naruto walked up to Neji, smiling like an idiot. He pointed to the stage and said something they couldn't hear, but Neji's face went suddenly very serious and he glared at Naruto, who slowly backed away hands raised in surrender.

Sakura grabbed both Tenten and Hinata's hand and dragged them both behind her as she walked out from behind the curtain and through the crowd who parted for them to walk.

Sakura had a sweet smile plastered on her face as she handed Tenten's hand over to Neji, who smirked and pulled her close.

Then she turned and gently handed Hinata over to Naruto, who immediately crushed her in his bear hug. "You were fantastic Hinata!" He said loudly.

"T-Thank y-you N-N-Naruto." Hinata replied, tentatively wrapping her arms around Naruto's waist.

Sakura was amazed Hinata could still breath in Naruto's grip. Rolling her eyes, she found her way to Sasuke. "Happy Birthday!" She smiled.

"You said you had a performance." He said with a smirk.

Sakura pointed toward the stage. "Was that not a kick ass performance?"

Sasuke nodded smirk still in place. "Yeah, that was pretty kick ass." He laughed. "But I think Shisui enjoyed it the most."

"I don't think I want to know exactly what is going through that perverted head of his." Sakura and Sasuke looked at Shisui who had the wolds creepiest smile on his face.

"I don't think I want to know either." Sasuke laughed again, only this laugh lasted longer and was a really laugh, one that felt like wouldn't stop.

Sakura smiled as the music stared to play again, she grabbed Sasuke's hands and pulled him onto the dance floor.

They danced to 'Falling down.'

**-With Itachi-**

Itachi watched as Sakura dragged his brother out onto the dance floor and started dancing to some techno type song, every move she made was on the beat of the song. Every move she made seemed to drawn him in, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Sexy, isn't she?" Shisui said behind him.

Itachi sat strait in his chair, not liking the way Shisui watched him, or the way he kept looking at Sakura...as if he could strip her with his eyes.

"What do you want Shisui?" He asked annoyed.

"Do you like her?" Shisui asked smirking like a fool.

"No, now leave me alone!" He took a swig of his half empty glass.

"Are you lying to me Itachi?" Shisui put a hand over his heart in a dramatic hurt pose. "You know, you can't lie to me...I know you to well...go talk to her." He said slapping his back, hard.

Itachi ignore him until he was gone then he looked up to her again.

There was something that drew him to her, like a moth to a flame...the only problem is that it meant death to the moth...or to him.


	5. Invite

Chapter 5: Invite

Sasuke's party past faster then she would have liked, now she stood in front of her ballet students watching them do the Arabesques she had showed them how to do a week before the party.

She watched closely, they had obviously been practicing, some were very close to getting it, others were struggling but still good.

There was a light knock on the door frame that brought Sakura's attention away from her students. "Time for a five minute break lady's that was beautiful." She said as she walked to were Sasuke stood in the doorway.

"A bunch of us are going to go ice skating, we were wondering if you would like to come?"

"I would love to..." She caught a glance from Itachi, who she had not seen until just then. "It sounds like fun, class is almost done so..."

"We will wait for you." Itachi said coldly looking at the little girls drinking their water while some others stretched.

Sakura was surprised as was Sasuke, but he held his tongue. "Thank you!" Sakura said turning back to her students. "Okay, lets finish up."

They all quickly lined up and began their Arabesques'.

**-With Sasuke-**

He watched Sakura teach her girls and he couldn't help but smile on the inside...she seemed happy.

But he knew she was most likely just acting, the death of her parents was coming up in almost a week and he knew she was most likely dieing inside.

Itachi had suggested that they do something fun, 'invite everybody' is what he said...it hit Sasuke then, that Itachi just wanted to see Sakura, he had been acting funny sense his birthday party, but no one knew why.

_'Does he like-like Sakura?' _Sasuke thought to himself. _'No way, this is Itachi I'm talking about here...he doesn't like anybody, he's not that human!'_ Sasuke secretly watched Itachi out of the corner of his eye, Itachi seemed to be watching Sakura very closely, his dark eyes held some unknown emotion..._'Oh my god, no way!'_

**-With Itachi-**

She helped the girls with their stances, she wore cranberry tights, a black leotard and black ballet slippers. She smiled so kindly, she praised them so graciously, she movements were slow and graceful, her hair was in a tight braid, her emerald orbs shown her approval for her students.

Itachi was to tied up in Sakura's movements and her very being, that he didn't notice how closely Sasuke was watching him.

**-With Sakura-**

Sakura could feel the eyes of both Sasuke and Itachi on her as she moved.

It was a little annoying but she would live...A few minutes later she dismissed her students and excused herself to the bathroom to change out of her ballet uniform and into her tight black jeans, light brown boots that ended below her knee's, and a tight matching light brown sweater.

She left the bathroom and saw Sasuke watching Itachi, who's eyes were glued to the ground.

"Is everything okay?" She asked tentatively feeling very much like Hinata.

**-With Itachi-**

Itachi's eyes snapped up to connect with slightly wide, cautious, emerald orbs.

_'Wow,' _Itachi though. _'She looks great!' _Itachi mentally slapped himself, he couldn't get attached to anyone...ever... _'But she looks great, her bubble-gum pink hair, her large innocent emerald eyes, her small waist, her unbelievably beautiful brea-'_

"Itachi, lets go!" Shouted Sasuke as he was slowly dragging Sakura out of the building by her delicate little wrist, her eyes on Itachi, circuitous burning in they're depths.

He shook his head to clear it and followed out of the studio to his black Camero.

He climbed into the driver side and watched as Sasuke climbed in the back, as Sakura quickly locked up her studio and climbed into the passenger side.

He started the engine and could see Sakura out of the corner of his eye, she had her seat belt on and was looking back at Sasuke smiling.

Her smile was enchanting, the way she had maneuvered herself in her seat provided him with an amazing view of her cleavage.

"Are we going some time today?" Sasuke some what yelled, Sakura giggled and sat strait up looking out the windshield.

Itachi ignored him and drove down the road, making his way to the ice skating rink.

"Can I mess with your radio?" Sakura asked glancing over at Itachi.

He nodded once, facial expression never changing.

Sakura smiled and switched through the local stations.

After a moment she settled on _'Hot' _by _'Avril Lavigne' _and started singing to it, Itachi watched her out of the corner of his eye, while keeping the other eye on the road...a trick he learned when Sasuke was a baby and he was baby sitting...He pulled into the parking lot and cut the engine, the music went off with the engine.

"Hey!" Sakura squeaked in annoyance.

"Would you like to skate or not?" He asked as he climbed out of the car.

Sakura's face lit up and jumped out of the car and ran into the building giggling with the Uchiha's following.

"This is going to be interesting." Sasuke said with a smirk as he followed after Itachi.


	6. Ice Skating

Chapter 6: Ice Skating

Sakura was greeted by the chilled air and...Ino?

"Finally!" She exclaimed. "We've been waiting like...forever! What took you so long forehead?"

Sakura glared at her best friend. "I had a ballet class to teach, pig." She mumbled walked to the bag Ino had brought with her name on it, Sakura smiled when she pulled off her light brown boots only to replace them with her old white ice skates.

Shikamaru was already on the ice with his girlfriend Temari and her two brothers Gaara and Kankuro.

Tenten was there with her boyfriend Neji and his cousin Hinata with Naruto, and Ino was there with her boyfriend Choji.

The only one's without a bf/gf was Sasuke, Itachi, Kankuro, Gaara, and Sakura.

"Hey Sakura," Kankuro called skating to the edge of the ice closest to her. "Wanna race?"

Sakura shot an amused towards Ino who giggled. "I don't think that's a good idea." She answered innocently.

"Oh come on, I'll go easy on you?" He smiled slyly.

Sakura couldn't help by smile and nod. "Okay." She stood and made her way to the ice, she wobbled a little but finally reached one side of the rink with Kankuro, everyone had cleared the ice so it was only Kankuro and Sakura on the ice.

"On your makes, get set...GO!" Ino shouted, a smile plastered on her face.

Sakura didn't hesitate to push off her toe pick, giving her the upper hand. She quickly picked up speed and wasn't surprised that she won.

"Damn...Sakura..." Kankuro panted, he pushed himself as hard as he could and still couldn't catch up with her. "How are...you so...fast?"

"Kankuro, when you challenge someone...make sure you know for a fact they're not good at what it is your challenging them at." Sakura smiled at his confusion.

"What are you talking about Sakura?" Naruto called joining them on the ice, along with everyone else...except Itachi, who stood watching them all from afar.

"She was the best ice skater at the age 10 in all of Konoha!" Ino bragged, pride sketched on her features.

"Is that true Sakura?" Tenten asked, disbelief and awe in her eyes.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Until I twisted my ankle five minutes before the biggest skating tournament in the world..." A few of her friends gasped. "I didn't even get to preform." She looked down at her skates.

"Can you do a stunt for us?" Itachi spoke up from his position holding onto the wall far away from everyone else.

Sakura smiled and skated back away from everyone to gain momentum, then kicked off her toe pick, gaining speed then did an amazing spin in the air.

"Wow Sakura...that was so awesome!" Naruto shouted.

"That was a Quadruple Axel...and this is a Backspin." Sakura said as she skated a little, then spun and pulled her arms into her chest and spun, then as she stopped she looked over at her gang of friends all looking at her with their bottom jaws on the floor...or more like ice.

"Okay...you can stop staring now." Sakura laughed and slowly skated around her gang of friends. They seemed to snap out of their trans and started doing their own thing.

Sakura noticed that Itachi stayed by the wall, watching everybody else skate, he seemed sad and she didn't like it.

She skated to his side. "Why aren't you skating with everyone else?"

"I don't like crowds," He answered coldly, she opened her mouth to say something more when he spoke again. "You are an amazing figure skater."

Sakura was surprised but quickly regained her sense. "Thank you." She watched as he looked everywhere but her, watching everybody elses...feet...? "You don't know how to ice skate."

His eyes snapped to her's. "I..." He was at a loss for words.

Sakura smiled sweetly at him and grabbed his hand slowly pulling him away from the wall. "I'll teach you!"

**-With Itachi-**

He felt the warmth of her hand in his, that warmth seemed to swell within him, he felt like his entire body was on fire.

"I'll teach you!" She said, his eyes wondered over their hands and his stomach did little flips, he couldn't understand this feeling and he was more then positive he wanted to feel it more often...his brother was right...This _was _going to be interesting.

**(A/N) I don't own Naruto...and thanks to everyone who likes this story...I'm so nervous about it...so thanks for the support! ^_^**


	7. Feeling

Chapter 7: Feeling

After a few hours Itachi was away from the wall and skating alongside Sakura, he would catch her watching him with that same calculating look she watched her students with, he actually found it sort of, kind of, maybe a little...cute.

**-With Sakura-**

She hatted to admit it be he was starting to get under her skin, she liked the way he watched her when he thought she wasn't looking, the way he struggling to skate and depended on her help, and now he was keeping up with her like he had been skating for years.

"You catch on pretty quickly." Sakura said, approval clear in her voice.

"I_ am _an Uchiha."

"It has nothing to do with your family name in anyway...your just a very good learner." Sakura never liked the cockiness of the Uchiha's...the only reason Sasuke wasn't cocky is because she had beaten it out of him when they were kids.

"Because I'm an Uchiha."

Sakura groaned and picked up her speed so she was in front of him, she turned and skated backwards so she could face him. "Why can't you just take a complement?" She asked annoyed.

He didn't answer, he just avoided her eyes.

She sighed turned and picked up speed again so she was even further away from him or she might 'accidentally' strangle him.

**-With Itachi-**

He didn't like the fact she was putting more distances between them, in fact, he hated it, the lack of warmth beside him, the lack of her watchful gaze, the lack of...her very presence.

He picked up his speed so he was beside her again. "I'm sorry," He said quietly. "And thank you, for teaching me how to ice skate."

Sakura smiled in triumph, she had managed to get _the _Itachi Uchiha to apologize. "Your welcome!" She said, triumph smile still in place.

Itachi nodded once and continued to skate by her side.

**-With Sakura- **

She smiled as an idea surfaced in her head...she quickly grabbed Itachi's hand and pulled him into the center of the rink, making Itachi grip Sakura's arm tighter to keep his balance.

Sakura laughed again at his facial expression, his eye brows nit together in annoyance, his lips clamped together so no sound left him except a small grunt, and his eyes seemed to hold some emotion she couldn't place...amusement...annoyance...humor?

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Sakura laughter became small giggles.

**-With Itachi-**

He couldn't help the very, _very _small smile that played at the corners of his lips. Her giggle was the most adorable thing he had ever had the pleasure of listening to, her heartfelt smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Sorry." She said again, turning to skate away, Itachi quickly grabbed her wrist and spun her around the same way she did to him.

She playfully screamed and as she fell onto the ice and pulled Itachi down with her. Her continued to laugh, when she looked over to Itachi her smiled grew, he smiling over at her...actually_ smiling_!

**-With Sasuke-**

He had watched everything, the way she had taught his brother to skate, the way they seemed to watch each other, the way his brother smiled to her..._'He's smiling? Oh my god, this is serious...What do I do, if anything?' _Sasuke found he was a little jealous that Itachi seemed happy, he found that he was also happy for his big brother. _'Lets see how this plays out...good luck Itachi.'_

**-With Itachi-**

He could feel the smile on his face, and he couldn't remember the last time he smiled like he was with her.

"I should get a mettle." Sakura said still giggling.

"Why is that?" He asked, his smile slowly turning into a smirk.

"Because I made _the_ Itachi Uchiha, smile." She stated, her smile still in place, her emerald gaze locked on with his dark gaze.

He felt warmth flood through his body as she reached out and grabbed his hand slowly pulling him up with her. When they were standing he slowly, reluctantly, pulled his hand out of her and continued skating with Sakura in tow.

Itachi's eyes glanced back at Sakura and again his stomach flipped, his body burned, his heart beat accelerated.

_'I'm in way over my head!' _Itachi though.


	8. Realization

Chapter 8: Realization

A few days had past sense Sakura went ice skating with everybody and she couldn't get Itachi out of her mind...his dark eyes, his Greek God features, his body any guy would kill for...his smile, oh his smile was the one thing Sakura couldn't get out of her head...it was just the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

She stood in front of her dresser and changed into one of her favorite outfits...a pair of camouflage cargo pants, a neon pink pair of sneakers, and a black tank top.

Pulling her pink hair up into a high pony tail, she walked down the stairs into the kitchen, grabbing a pack of pop tarts, then headed to her studio.

She stretched and prepared for her hip hop class, soon after she arrived so did some of her students. "Good morning Miss. Sakura!" Hanabi said entering the room and stretching beside her.

"Good morning Hanabi, how in Hinata?"

"Oh, she's fine."

"That's good..." Talking to a Hyuga was always weird...no matter their age.

After a few minutes all her class was there, stretching and getting ready to learn were she left them off from the week prior.

**-With Sasuke-**

He walked down one of the many corridors of the Uchiha mansion when he bumped into his elder brother.

Itachi slowly walked around him when Sasuke spoke. "Itachi, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

Itachi stopped and turned his head to the side slightly. "What about?"

Sasuke didn't answer so Itachi turned to face him, his eyes held his annoyance. "About...Sakura." He saw Itachi's eyes widen ever so slightly, still Itachi kept quiet. "I know you like her...and I want to know what your intentions are." Sasuke saw Itachi's jaw tighten.

"I don't know to what you are referring." He said coldly.

"She made you smile Itachi...and I have known Sakura sense the 2nd grade...it is my duty to protect her!"

**-With Itachi-**

Itachi mentally smiled, his little brother thought of Sakura as a little sister and felt it was his responsibility to protect her... "Yes, she made me smile...but I am not some predator you have to protect her from...especially if she does not want protected." Itachi smirked at his little bother, turned, and continued to walk away. "Oh, before I forget..." Itachi turned back to Sasuke. "All of us should go to the beach...soon." After having the satisfaction of seeing the face of his surprise little brother and turned and left.

**-With Sasuke-**

_'He just wants to see her in a bikini!'_ Sasuke thought bitterly, then he turned and walked in the direction of his room.

**-With Sakura- **

"Alright, that was awesome!" Sakura gave all her students a high five. "Everyone sit down I have some big news..." Everyone sat down and listened to Sakura. "There is going to be a dance off next week in town square for everyone to see...I signed us up."

"What?" Hanabi squealed in excitement.

"But...we're not ready!" Another girl spoke up.

"It's in a week...We will have to train extra hard." Sakura said gently touching her shoulder. "If no one wants to do this I can always call and drop us out."

"No, don't do that!" One boy protested. "We'll be ready...we'll win, we'll win to show everybody Miss. Haruno's dance studio is the best in the world!" He said standing and raising both his hands above his head.

All the children cheered their agreement.

"Okay!" Sakura smiled. "And the prize money is $500 dollars...so each of you should get $71 dollars, and there would be $3 bucks left."

"You mean we get the prize money?" Another boy asked astounded.

"Your the ones that's going to be doing the dancing, it only seems fair." Sakura shrugged her shoulder and enjoyed the looks of amazement on their little faces. "Don't forget to practice...go on, your dismissed."

They all left giggling and talking to each other excitedly. Sakura shook her head and left her studio and went home.

It was going to be a _long _week and she knew it, her ballet students almost had the Arabesques down so she was going to take them to the water park...then there was her hip hop students tormenter this week...and then there was Itachi, she didn't know why, but she wanted to see him again...she wanted to see him _bad_!

Realization struck her that she cared for him...she didn't know how much, she just knew she cared.


	9. Tournament

Chapter 9: Tournament

_'A very, _very_ long week!' _Thought Sakura as she watched her students stretch this way and that, waiting for their turn to show what they've got...at 3:15 pm.

They waited in the front of the audience that had gathered to watch the tournament.

Looking to the right she saw their competition, a bunch of kids a little older then her own students...the youngest looked about 13 and the oldest around 18...really it wasn't fair, her oldest student was 15.

"Well well well, it looks like it's still you against me." Someone said from behind her, but she knew who it was right off the bat.

"No, it's my students against yours," She turned to face his horribly long blond hair, his pail blue eyes, his annoyingly cocky smile. "Deidara." She sighed.

"Sakura," He smiled. "How long has it been...2-3 years?" His students now were standing around him, listening to their conversation.

"Around that yeah...why, dreading the days we were apart?" She asked, eye lashes fluttering.

He laughed but didn't reply. "Who is she Deidara?" One of the older boys asked.

"This is Sakura...we battled a few years back."He answered.

"Miss. Sakura..." Hanabi whispered tugging on her arm, once she got her attention she continued. "What does he mean you _'battled_?'"

"The little girl doesn't even know what battling is!" One of Deidara students laughed, pointing to Hanabi.

"Why don't you back off!" On of Sakura students said in a threatening voice stepping in front of her.

"Why don't you?"

Sakura stepped in front of the two boy's, the look in her eyes made Deidara's student quickly back down in fear and surprise. "Save it for the stage!" She growled, her own students knew that tone...she was very, _very_ angry.

"Don't tell us what to do, or Deidara is going to beat you again!" Another of his students spoke.

Sakura couldn't help the bark of laughter that startled them all. "Are you going to tell them the news or should I?" Sakura was smiling from ear to ear.

Deidara looked from his students to Sakura, anger and embarrassment clear on his face. "I never said I won." He mumbled under his breath.

"You mean to tell me we've been training under a loser!" A rich snobby girl asked in annoyance.

Deidara opened his mouth to defend himself when Sakura spoke, the same voice that held authority and anger. "He's not a loser...He's a very good dancer...I was just better." She added with a smirk.

Their conversation ended when Deidara's students were being introduced.

They all got in their stance and started dancing to 'Baby got back.'

Sakura felt the need to cover her students eyes...the way they were dancing was not something they should be going in public...finally she did cover her students eyes.

When they were done the crown clapped, mostly out of consideration.

"Beat that!" One of them said breathing deeply as she walked by.

"With pleasure!" Hanabi said bumping her shoulders into the other girls.

Sakura smiled as they got into stance and waited for the T-Pain to start. Once it did Deidara students quieted down and watched in amazement. Her students didn't use their butt, breasts, or pelvis as a way to get attention, the way Dei's kids did.

As they finished the crowd went wild, Sakura smiled as they held each others hands, creating a chain, and all bowed at the same time. Then they ran off the stage and bombarded Sakura with hugs. "That was amazing you guys!" She praised. "Not one miss step, not one slip up...you were perfect!"

After Sakura praised her students one of the judges called Deidara and Sakura to the stage. "We've talked it through...and it was a very close race, but the winner of this years dance tournament is..." She paused dramatically then a smile broke across her face. "Miss. Sakura's dance studio!"

The crowd all cheered and she could hear Ino's high pitch scream.

Sakura's students all screamed and and ran onto the stage with Sakura, jumping up and down.

The judge handed Sakura a check for $500 and a small trophy, which she would put in her studio. She smiled got on her knee's and embraced her students.

**-With Itachi-**

Her pink hair was up in a high pony tail, she wore a pair of black shorts, some ultra high-high tops, and a white tank top.

The pride on her face for her students was unmistakeable.

She looked out in the crowd and her eyes connected with his, she didn't look away and neither did he.

She smiled and waved at him, a small smile spread across his face as he waved back.

**-With Sakura-**

He waved back and Sakura could feel her heart beat quicken it's pace, he looked great, his hair was back in it's usual hair tie at the nape of his neck, he wore a black button up shirt and black jeans.

His dark eyes held hers until Sasuke smacked him on he back, Itachi's eyes turned to his brothers, and they started talking, but Sakura couldn't hear them...they were to far away.

**-With Itachi-**

"What?" Itachi hissed at his brother who interrupted his mental conversation with Sakura.

"Ask her to come to the beach."

"She is your friend, you ask her."

"I'm not the one who's head over heels for her." Sasuke argued.

Itachi growled at his younger brother. He said nothing but headed towards the stage.

**-With Sakura-**

Itachi was walking towards them so Sakura left her students to their celebrating and sat on the edge of the stage.

He stood in front of her looking at her hands were they sat in her lap. "That was an impressive routine." He said calmly, but Sakura could tell he was nervous by the set of his broad shoulders and the line of his strong jaw.

"Thank you."

He was silent for a moment then looked up into her eyes. "My brother and a bunch of your friends are going to the beach tomorrow and I was won- I mean _Sasuke _was wondering if you wanted to come." He said quickly looking back to her hands.

She couldn't help but smile. "Well, I don't know..." She saw his shoulders slump slightly. "Do you want me to come?"

His eyes shot up to Sakura's, he took a deep breath. "It would make it much more tolerable." He said honestly.

Sakura smiled brightly. "I would love to come!" His shoulders relaxed Sakura noticed.

"Sasuke will be thrilled to hear that." He smirked, then turned and left with the crowd. _'This will be fun, beach tomorrow, visiting parents the next day, and the water park after that...yeah,fun.' _


	10. Beach

Chapter 10: Beach

Ino was bouncing around their small living room in her purple and black bikini, a dark purple towel thrown of her shoulders, and a _very _large beach bag in her arms. "I can't wait...Choji is going to flip when he see me in my new bikini!" She squealed in excitement. "And just wait until Itachi sees you in- you are not wearing that!"

Sakura was wearing a light, white summer dress, her swimming suit was hidden underneath. "Why not?" She looked down at herself, her hair falling over her shoulder as she did...her hair fell to her hips without a pony tail.

"Because...you can't see any skin!"

"More of the reason I chose to wear it over." Sakura smiled and walked toward the door and slipped on her neon pink flip flops when there was a knock on the door. Sakura stood and opened the door.

"Good afternoon ladies!" Choji said smiling at Sakura then saw Ino, his smile seemed to widen. "Hey Ino!" He said in a low tone walking past Sakura to wrap his arms around Ino, leaned in, and planted a tender kiss on his lips.

It was 3:30 pm.

Sakura gagged. "Get a room!" She said as she walked out of their apartment and to Choji's red pick up truck, she hopped in the back and waited for the love birds.

As Ino left the apartment with Choji, his red trunks clashed with Ino's purple bikini, but they made a cute couple.

"Sakura, you ready?" Choji asked climbing into the driver side as Ino climbed into the passenger side.

"Yep, lets go!" She said excitedly, she held her hair down as they drove.

Soon she could smell the ocean, the truck came to a stop and Sakura jumped out of the back, and saw Naruto in his orange trunks his arm around Hinata's shoulders, she wore a pail purple one piece...she had two of her other friends with her, one was wearing black trunks a black hoodie and sunglasses, and the other was also wearing black trunks and he was playing with his dog.

Neji looked like he wanted to strangle Naruto, he wore a light gray trunks. Tenten jumped on Neji's back she wore a white bikini with red flowers, and one of her friends followed her, he had a bowl cut hair and busy eye brows, she had introduced him a while back...what was his name...? Anyway, he wore green trunks.

Sasuke wore blood red trunks...no surprise there, and Itachi...Her gaze locked on Itachi, he wore black trunks with little red clouds, he was shirtless...he had a six-pack!

Looking up as if he felt eyes on him, his dark eyes connected with emerald, Sakura smiled and waved.

**-With Itachi-**

He had been waiting with his brother for Sakura to arrive, then he felt eyes bore into his side. He turned and his eyes met bright emerald, she waved at him. He felt his heart quicken, a small smile played on his lips, her smile was adorable.

"Shisui was right, she is hot!" Someone said from behind him, Itachi's lips thined.

**-With Sakura-**

Some strange man with pail blue skin and black trunks with little red clouds on them walked up behind Itachi and whispered something. Itachi seemed to know the person because and turned and replied.

Sakura walked up behind Itachi, the man in front of him glanced at her, she put her index finger to her lips as if to say 'shhh!'

"So, who's the hotty?" He turned his gaze back to Itachi.

Itachi's jaw clenched. "Her name is Sakura." He growled.

Sakura bit her bottom lip to keep the giggles from escaping, she liked the fact he knew who the other man was referring to her. A light blush crept into her face.

"So, is Sakura single?" He asked smirking.

Itachi's shoulders stiffened. "Kisame," his voice in it self was threatening and she couldn't even see his face. "Stay away from her!"

"I was just wondering." He said. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Itachi was quiet, his hands were balled into fists, shoulders stiff, jaw clenched, he looked like he was going to kill the tall, pail blue, man Kisame. She had her fun and decided to save the big man from Itachi's wrath.

"Is who who's girlfriend?" Sakura asked walking around so she was standing beside both the men.

Itachi relaxed slightly. "Kisame this is Sakura, Sakura Kisame, a very close friend of mine." He said, ignore the question she had just asked.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kisame said shaking her hand gently.

"Same here." Sakura smiled.

"Sakura, come dance with us!" Ino yelled listening to 'Show Me The Money' on the extra large speakers Shikamaru had in the trunk of his car.

"No!" She shouted back.

"I've seen your dance routine to this song Sakura...Show us, NOW!"

"I'd like to see you dance." Kisame said smiling, looking from Ino back to Sakura.

Sakura looked to Itachi for some sort of back up, he raised his hands in surrender and backed two steps away.

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked towards Ino mumbling 'I hate all of you.'

She waited for Ino to start it over, she spread her legs and looked to the ground. When the music started she moved.

**(A/N) Go to Youtube and look up 'Korean girls hip hop ( Winners_Girls )' That's the dance Sakura is doing.**

After about a minute she bowed and walked toward the ocean ignoring Ino yelling at her to keep going and everyone's eyes on her retreating form.

**-With Itachi-**

He watched as she walked down the beach a little ways then sat on the beach close enough to the water that with every incoming tide, the water touched her delicate, little feet.

"Is she okay?" Kisame asked Ino.

"Both her parents died a few years ago, tomorrow...how do you think she is?" Ino asked going back to dancing with Choji.

Itachi slowly made his way to where Sakura sat and slowly sat down beside her. "Are you okay?" He asked gently.

Sakura nodded. "I was just thinking." She said with a sad smile.

"Thinking about what?"

"About how everything can go from absolutely perfect one minute, to absolute hell the next."

Itachi though over her words for a minute. "Is being with me, hell?"

She looked over at him a glimmer of amusement shown in her eyes. "You have made this week much more tolerable." She smiled then laid her head on his shoulder, watching the ocean.

**-With Sakura-**

She could feel Itachi stiffen as she laid her head on his shoulder, then he slowly relaxed and tentatively wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

**-With Itachi-**

He wrapped his arm around her slim shoulders, he felt her sigh and cuddle into his side. Heat rushed through his entire body, the weight of her body, which wasn't a lot, leaning up against his own. A tingle ran up his spine as Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist.

On a whim Itachi threw himself backward, pulling Sakura with him.

**-With Sakura-**

Sakura laughed into his chest, looking up into his eyes and couldn't help but smile, to her delight Itachi was smiling down at her.

**-With Kisame-**

He had watched Itachi the whole time and now he couldn't believe his eyes...the cold hearted Itachi Uchiha was getting cozy in the sand with a certain, pink haired, young women. She was smiling up at him and Kisame was pretty sure he was smiling down at her.

This little girl has manege to do the impossible...melt the ice cube known as Itachi Uchiha!

**(A/N) Thanks to all my watch's and all who commented!**

**You people are the reason I keep writing...thank all of you for your support, I couldn't have done it without you guys...**

**-genisIJ **

**arfah33 **

**blueflame87 **

**brokendreamer49 **

**EmoSakura95 **

**faith199361 **

**Mermaid Caren **

**Missfire1 **

**Night Fangz **

**redbutterfly123 **

**sakura-hime uchia **

**sakuraluver1215 **

**stringless-marionette **

**The Patchwork Cat **

**the-only-puppet-lover **

**Vivi-Uzenza100 **

**wolf4goddess **

**Yukina94 **

**And so many more...Thank all of you! **


	11. Beach pt2

Chapter 11: Beach part 2

As the day wore on Itachi never left Sakura's side, all they did was talk while walking up and down he beach.

"Is it my turn?" Sakura asked as Itachi nodded. "Who is your best friend...besides Shisui!"

"Kisame." He said without hesitation. "Are you single?"

Sakura smiled. "Maybe, why?" She looked up at him from under her lashes.

He opened his mouth to reply when Ino ran and gripped Sakura's wrist and started to drag her away. "Ino! What are you doing?" Sakura asked angrily.

"The whole point of wearing a swim suit is so you can get wet!" She said then pushed Sakura into Kisame's arms who picked her up and threw her into the water, deep enough her whole body seemed to have been swallowed by the ocean.

Sakura gasped as she broke the surface of the water, she made her way back to the beach. She stood beside Kisame glaring with all her soul. She pulled her long pink hair over her shoulder and rung it out.

"Ino...you better learn how to sleep with your eyes open." She threatened darkly. She saw Ino hide half behind Choji.

Sakura sighed and pulled off her white, now see through, dress.

**-With Itachi-**

She pulled off her white dress, he gazed down her body fighting the blush that was making it's way to his face. She wore neon pink female trunks with neon green flowers that ended at her upper thigh, and her neon green bikini top with neon pink flowers. She wrung out her dress, walking to Choji's truck, and hung it up over the side of the truck bed.

She shook her head as she past all her friends towards him. Her long, toned legs...her long, damp, pink hair...her _very _well toned stomach. He could see that her abs were forming a four pack.

"It was your turn to answer." She said walking past him and continued down the beach.

Itachi saw Kisame smirk and wink before he turned and followed after Sakura. He caught up with Sakura easily. "What was the question?"

"Why."

"Because I would like to answer." He looked over at her annoyance in his gaze.

Sakura smiled and giggled. "No, you asked if I was single, I said 'maybe, why?' that's when Ino came...so the question was why do you want to know if I'm single."

Itachi thought over her words before answering. "I was just wondering if I asked you to dinner would a large build man try to kick my ass?"

Sakura stopped and looked up at Itachi, who was a head and a half taller. "Are you asking me out?" She asked surprised.

"I guess I am, unless you think that would be to weird, then we could go to lunch as nothing but friends."

"No!" She half yelled, amusement danced across his face. "I mean, dinner would be great." She smiled and looked down hiding her blush as she turned and started to walk again.

"Good...the day after tomorrow?"

She smiled, he was going to give her tomorrow to morn her parents death. Sakura turned and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you." She breathed into his chest. She felt his arms tentatively wrap around her back.

**-With Itachi-**

She was so small, her skin was like silk, as was her hair. He suppressed a growl as she pulled away and walked by his side down the beach. "Who's question is it?" He asked quietly breaking the silents.

"Mine-"

"I thought it was mine."

"You asked if the day after tomorrow was okay." She smiled. "So that would make it mine."

**-With Kisame-**

Itachi seemed to glow as he walked with the pink haired women.

"Sasuke," Sasuke turned from Naruto to Kisame. "Aren't you worried that pinky is just warming up to Itachi to get to your family fortune?"

"If she was after money, she wouldn't have sold her fathers company to us." Sasuke said looking at Itachi and Sakura.

Kisame looked surprised then looked back to Sakura and Itachi. "Then I think they make a great couple!"

"Yeah, I second that!" Ino said slapping Kisame on the back before walking back into Choji's arms.

Kisame smirked at Sasuke. "Besides, if he hurts her, you'll kill him!" He said patting Sasuke on the back.

"Of course I would!" He smirked, taking one last look at his brothers arms around Sakura then turned and started talking to Naruto again.

**-With Sakura-**

The sun started to set but she didn't seem to mind, Itachi had his arm around her shoulders as they walked back up the beach.

"Sakura!" Ino shouted to her. "Come on we're leaving!"

Sakura sighed and pulled away from Itachi. "I have to go." She said.

"I heard," He smirked. "I'll see the day after tomorrow."

Sakura had turned and started to walk away when she had an idea.

**-With Itachi-**

She stopped walking, questions filled his head, when she turned around walked right in front of him, standing on her tip toes and pulling him down to her level...**(A/N) Dramatic pause...what all of you have been waiting for! Drum roll please. **

**-Drum roll in background-**

She gently pressed her lips to his. Itachi was surprised and he didn't have time to react when she pulled away, turned and ran towards Ino.

Itachi stood there...dumbfounded. _'Did she just- she just kissed me!' _He thought, he couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. "I love my life!" He said in a sigh and walked back towards Kisame, who was smiling like a fool, and Sasuke, who's mouth hung open. "Are you trying to catch a fly Sasuke?" Itachi asked, amusement in his voice. "Lets go." He smirked and walked towards his car, his lips still felt warm. He smiled and climbed into the car. _'The day after tomorrow, the day after tomorrow!' _He sung in his head all the way home.

**(A/N) So...what do ya think? Thanks for all the suggestions and support! Love you guy!**

**Oh, and I don't own Naruto! ^_^**


	12. Water park

Chapter 12: Water park

She woke up the next day feeling sad and knowing the rest of the day would drag on. She was dressed and siting in the in the kitchen.

"Morning Sakura." Ino said quietly poring herself a bowl of frosted flakes.

Sakura nodded nibbling on the edge of her cherry pop tart.

They ate in silents until Ino left to go to Choji's doing god knows what. Sakura went back to her room and dressed in a pair of black jeans and a dark red tank top, and her wore her ultra high-high tops. Pulling her hair up into a messy bun she put a dark red baseball size flower in her hair.

She grabbed some money and her cell phone before leaving her apartment. She walked about three miles before she came to the cemetery. She walked about another half mile before she reached her parents tombstones. She sat with her back against an older tombstone, gazing at her parents resting place like every other year.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked from behind her.

Sakura screamed and threw herself away from the stone she was siting against, she turned and saw amusement dance in those dark eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She closed her eyes with her hands over her heart.

"I'm sorry." He said sitting were she had previously been.

"No your not...what are you doing here Itachi?" Sakura stood, dusting herself off, and placed her hands on her hips.

"I was in the neighborhood and I thought I would stop by, and I am sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you...that severely." He smirked at her scowl.

"You were not in the neighborhood...why are you here?" She sat down beside him.

The wind picked up slightly. "I thought sense I was taking you to dinner tomorrow night, I should at least meat your parents." The wind was now gusting at about 40 miles an hour. "Your parents are very protective." He smirked at Sakura. Itachi stood before the tombstones and bowed slightly, show his respect. "Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Haruno...I would love for your approval for me to date Sakura," The wind calmed, but only slightly. "I swear to you both, I will not harm Sakura in anyway, may I have your approval to date your daughter?" The wind slowly became a gentle breeze once again. "Thank you...and Sasuke said you'd be here." Sakura had tears in her eyes when he turned back around to look down at her. "I believe your parents approve of me!" He said proudly.

Sakura couldn't help but smile at Itachi. "Thank you."

Itachi nodded once before reaching out and gently wiping away the tear that escaped out of the corner of her emerald eyes. "Your welcome."

Sakura blushed lightly and smiled, that's when her phone went off. She bit her bottom lip, then answered it. "Hello?"

**-With Itachi-**

_'That perfect moment, ruined, by a damn phone call!' _Itachi raged in side his head.

"Yeah, I'll be ready in a few minutes, tell everybody to meet me in front of the water park in half an hour." Sakura said, the look on her face was pure guilt. She hung up the phone then growled out something that sounded like 'crap.'

"Is something wrong?" Itachi asked.

"I forgot about the water park trip I promised my ballet students." She said, guilt was in her voice as well as her eyes and expression.

"I'll drive you to your apartment." He said leading her out of the cemetery, but not before she said her good bye's. She climbed into his car and Itachi drove to her apartment.

**-With Sakura-**

Sakura climbed out but before she shut the door she turned and looked at Itachi. "Would you like to go with the girls and me?" She asked.

Itachi smirked. "I'll be ready and waiting before you come back out of your apartment."

Sakura smiled and slowly shook her head. "Your on!" She turned and ran into her apartment as she heard his tiers screech against the pavement.

Sakura was already in her room and already had her dark red one piece on, she pulled on a pair of black girl trunks and a pair of black flip flops. She grabbed all her money and put it in one of her trunk pockets, she ran back down the stairs and out of her apartment, locking it as she went, and stopped on the sidewalk as Itachi sped up in his black Camero.

Sakura smiled and raised her hands in the air triumphantly. "I so totally won!" She cheered.

Itachi smiled. "By a few seconds...how many swimming suits do you have?" He asked noticing the one piece and trunks that stopped mid thigh.

"Just two." She answered climbing into his car. "This one and the one I wore at the beach...but if you count the ones I can borrow from Ino, my swimming suits are unlimited!"

Itachi smirked and drove toward the water park.

As they dove through the water park gates, which were big and beautiful like they were the gates to get into heaven itself, Sakura could see her girls standing under one of the palm tree's that surrounded the parking lot.

As soon as Itachi cut the engine Sakura was out of the car and jogging over to her girls. "Good afternoon lady's!" She said excitedly.

"Good afternoon, Miss. Sakura!" They all said in unison, then they all ran up and wrapped their little arms around Sakura's waist.

Sakura smiled and patted each of their heads. "Girls, I would like you to say 'hello' to Mr. Uchiha." She said gesturing towards Itachi.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Uchiha!" They all said in unison again.

"Just call me Itachi." He said flatly.

"Mr. Itachi," The littlest girl stepped up in front of Itachi. "Are you and Miss. Sakura going to get married?" The innocents of her question was the cutest thing both Itachi and Sakura had ever heard.

Sakura's face was a fine shade of red, it most likely the cutest thing Itachi had ever _seen_. "I'm not sure," He answered honestly, he got down on one knee and looked the little girl strait in the eye. "But you will be the first person to know if we do." He promised, a small smile played at the corner of his lips when the little girl smiled brightly and giggled 'okay'.

"Okay, lets go." Sakura said and ushered the girls into the front office.

Itachi walked ahead of them and handed the cashier guy a $100. "I believe this will cover it, keep the change." He added then draped his arm over Sakura's shoulders and lead the pink haired woman, and little women, through another set of gates and into the water park.

"Sakura, long time no see." A man yelled walking towards her.

Sakura smiled at him then walked over and wrapped her arms around the gangly, white-blue haired, purple eyed boy her age. "It's good to see you too Suigetsu, how's life been?"

"It's been better, Kisame keeps talking about Itachi's new pet...when I heard him say she had_ pink_ hair I _knew _it had to be you." Suigetsu said releasing her and looking over at Itachi. "If you hurt her in any way...I'll drown you!"

Itachi smirked at his comment. "How do you know Kisame?"

"He's my cousin...sadly." Suigetsu sighed, then noticed the girls, he walked over to them and knelt down to their eye level. "Are you girls going to have fun?"

"Yeah!" **(unison...again)**

"Good, now you be good to Sakura, and the snack bar is free." He added walking away with one more glance at Sakura and Itachi. "Give Sasuke and slap for me."

Itachi nodded. "Oh I will."

"Okay, listen up girls." The all turned to Sakura. "There are eight of you, so you will be teamed up in two groups of four...if any of you get separated from one another you stand by the snack bar and wait for ether Itachi or myself to come and find you, don't leave with anybody else, and don't wonder away from your group...you guy's are a team, stick together at all times!" As she spoke the girls separated in to their teams. "Now go have fun!"

The girls linked their hands together and ran off.

"Your just going to let them go?" Itachi asked surprised.

Sakura snorted. "No, you stay with that group I'll stay with this group." She smiled up at him. "Thanks for helping me out with this." Then she pecked him on the cheek before running after her group of girls.

Itachi smiled. "No problem." He said to himself as he ran after his own group.


	13. Water park pt2

Chapter 13: Water park pt.2

**-A Few Hours Later-**

Sakura stayed a safe distance away, so the girls could feel what it's like to be responsible without actually being in danger of being kidnapped or lost...she kept the girls within eye range while still enjoying the pool.

"Miss. Sakura!" One of the girls from Itachi's group shouted trying to run through the lazy river towards her, with two others in tow.

Sakura stood and waited as they approached, that's when she had a miner heart attack. "Wheres Mai?" She questioned.

"We don't know, we looked everywhere for her...we even checked the snack bar." The oldest said, worry written on her face.

"Alright, get the other girls," She said pointing to the other group. "And stay here, I'll find Mai and come and get the rest of you." Sakura climbed out of the water as the girls gathered in a big group and sat beside a lifeguard.

Sakura walked quickly. "Mai!" She called several times.

"Is everything okay?" Sakura heard Itachi's voice, she turned around and smiled...Mai sat on Itachi's shoulders.

"Mai!" She sighed. Itachi set Mai on her feet and she ran into Sakura's arms. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" She said looking in Mai's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Sakura." She said.

"Little Miss. Mai had to use the bathroom." Itachi said smirking down at Sakura.

Sakura sighed and walked with Mai and Itachi back to the small group and drying girls.

"Mai!" They all jumped up and embraced the little girl, swamping her with question from, 'Are you crazy?' to 'Did you get lost or something?'

"Alright girls, do you think we should start drying off while I call your parents?"

"No!" They all whined in unison.

Sakura thought for a minute. "One more hour...and then we dry off and I call you parents while we eat at the snack bar, deal?"

All the girls thought for a minute. "Deal!" Said Mai.

Sakura laughed and nodded then jumped back into pool!

She watched as the girls all slipped in only this time they stayed in one big group.

Itachi slid into the water next to Sakura. "One more hour with those party animals...I don't think I will survive."

What made Sakura laugh so hard was the emotionless way he had said it...after she had clammed down enough o speak her face hurt, and she didn't think she'd ever laughed that hard again. "Yep," She giggled again. "Those little party animals."

**-With Itachi-**

He watched her try to compose herself but failed. He loved the fact he could make her laugh, her laugh was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

As she let the lazy river pull her around the water park she never took her eyes off of her girls...He liked the protectiveness she showed over the children. As he back flouted beside Sakura he let his mind wonder to the future...Itachi could picture his life with Sakura in it, she was strong, beautiful, protective.

_'She would make a great mother.' _That train of thought lead to Sakura running after a charcoal haired, emerald eyed, little girl running towards Itachi screaming. _"Daddy help! Mommy's gonna get me!"_

"Itachi?" Sakura's voice was concerned, snapping Itachi out of his fantasy.

"Yes?" He didn't realize he had closed his eyes until he opened them to see Sakura's bright emerald eyes looked down at him as she stood in the deepish water, while he back flouted.

A small smile crept onto her face. "Just wondering if you were still alive." She giggled placing her hands on his chest, Itachi's breath caught in his throat when he caught a glimpse of mischief in her eyes before she shoved him underwater.

Itachi was glad he had taken a breath before she pushed him under, smiling he grabbed Sakura's legs and pulled her under with him.

Itachi wrapped his arms around Sakura's small, toned waist, enjoying the way she seemed to be made to fit with him.

She was smiling as she turned in his arms to face him, then very gently she pressed her lips to his.

Itachi was surprised and released his hold on her, he watched as she broke the surface of the water and took a deep breath then looked over to the girls, satisfied they were alright she looked back to Itachi whom was still under water looking up at her. She took his hands and pulled him to stand.

"We have forty minutes left in the water...what do you want to do?"

**-Forty minutes later-**

The girls were eating what ever they wanted while Sakura was calling their parents to inform them that they could come pick up their children.

Slowly they all went home and soon Itachi and Sakura were walking out to his car.

He drove to her apartment in silents, as Sakura hummed to a song on the radio. "Today was fun." He said putting his car in park outside Sakura's apartment.

"It was," She agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled and climbed out of his car.

Itachi watched as Sakura unlocked her front door, he quickly climbed out of his car and ran towards her.

**-With Sakura-**

She heard a car door open then slam shut, Sakura turned to see what was wrong just in time to have Itachi's lips claim hers in a gentle, and unhurried kiss. His arms wrapped around her small waist holding her to him, his lip were soft and warm. When he pulled away a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "You will most definitely be seeing me." He said hoarsely.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Most definitely."

Itachi leaned down and pecked her on the lips again before he turned got in his car and drove away.

Sakura smiled and walked into her apartment, shut the door and leaned against it, still smiling.

"Sakura Haruno!" Sakura's smiled faded. "You will 'most definitely' explain!" Ino Shouted, hands on hips.

"Explain what?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Why _Itachi Uchiha _was kissing you on the front porch!" Ino smiled evilly.

_'Damn Ino and her gossiping!' _Sakura thought.

**(A/N) Sorry this one took longer then usual...mom wanted to go camping!**

**But hey, it's finished now! **

**What do ya think? **

**Oh! I do not own Naruto! XD**


	14. Auther's Note: I'm SO sorry!

**(A/N) Dear readers, I got into an argument with my mom and, well, she sort of grounded me...FROM MY OWN LAP TOP!**

**So, I'm sorry but, my story will have to be put off for a week or two...again I'm REALLY sorry for the inconveniences...**

**PLEASE DON'T HUNT ME DOWN AND KILL ME!**

**Again I'm really sorry!**


	15. Crazy

Chapter 14: Crazy

Sakura stood in her studio with Hinata and Tenten running through the next dance she was going to teach her hip hop students.

"I think they'll learn this dance quickly." Tenten said as she took a swig of her water bottle.

"Is it not hard enough for the kids?" Sakura asked thinking over her moves.

"N-No it's n-not that." Hinata stuttered. "I t-think it's great!"

Sakura smiled and looked at the clock above the studio doors. "Oh, I have to go home and get ready for my date." She said gathering her things.

"With a certain long, black haired, charcoal eyed, Uchiha male?" Tenten asked arching a brow and laughing as Sakura blushed a fine shade of pink.

"H-How's Neji? Did you two h-have fun l-last night?" Hinata asked coming to Sakura's aid.

It was Tenten's turn to blush now. Sakura laughed and gave Hinata a high five. "Way to go girly!" Sakura walked toward the door. "See you guy's later!" She shouted over her shoulder.

Sakura walked to her apartment and crept up to her room to avoid Ino. She opened her door and quietly pushed it shut. "Sneaking doesn't help you get away from me."

Sakura gasped and turned to see Ino sitting on her bed, several outfits lay out around her. "I'm not your life size barbie doll Ino!" Sakura whined, slouching against her door.

"Of course you are!" Ino said standing from Sakura's bed then dragged her over to a full body mirror in the corner of the pail yellow room. "So, Itachi called about two hour ago, he tolled me where he's planing to take you so I could make you look respectable or presentable or...whatever it was he said."

Sakura sighed as Ino put together some kind of 'respectable or presentable or...whatever' outfit.

Close to an hour later around 6:45 pm. Sakura was in a pair of Ino's black high heels, a burgundy dress that ended about her knee's with spaghetti straps. Her hair was up in an elegant bun, she wore black eye liner, and eye shadow. Her lips shined as the light reflected off her lip gloss.

"Your done!" Ino said excitedly admiring her handy work.

Then there was a light knock on the front door. "That's him!" Sakura couldn't remember the last time she was this excited.

Ino ran out of Sakura's and answered the door. "Itachi, right on time." Ino opened the door wider allowing him to enter.

Sakura slowly made her way down the stairs.

**-With Itachi-**

He saw Sakura coming down the stairs, his eyes widened slightly as he took all of her in. She was the most beautiful women he had ever seen!

"Hi!" She said quietly, glancing at him from under her lashes.

"Hi," He said just as quietly, he cursed himself, he sounded breathless, he cleared his throat. "Are you ready to go?"

She smiled and nodded.

He turned so she could go first, he heard Ino giggle as he helped Sakura into his car.

As he climbed in his side he noted that her dress rode up slightly, showing a little more of her creamy skin...shaking his head he pulled away from Sakura's apartment and drove toward the restaurant.

**-With Sakura-**

She watched him out of the corner of her eye. He wore a sleek black dress-up shirt, black slacks, and a pair of black dress-up shoes. His

long raven hair tied back as usual, his strong jaw was relaxed, his large hands gripped the steering wheel relaxingly. She looked back out the windshield as the car came to a stop in front of one of the most fanciest, most _expensive_ restaurant.

"We're here." Itachi said climbing out of the car, while the valet opened the door for her. Itachi handed his keys to the man then took Sakura's hand and lead her into the building.

The restaurant owner lead Itachi and Sakura to they're table. "A waiter will be with you momentarily." He bowed then left.

Not a minute later a short, round little waitress showed up giving both Sakura and Itachi a menu. "Good evening, I'm Amaya and I will be your waitress this evening." She said smiling. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Yes, I would like an ice tea, and Miss. Sakura would like..." He looked on the back of the menu at the drinks. "Raspberry tea." He bowed slightly as the waitress smiled, bowed and walked into the kitchen.

"So, Itachi Uchiha is a mind reader." Sakura nodded and smiled. "Never saw that one coming."

He let a small smile grace his lips. "Only when I need to be."

Sakura and Itachi looked over their menu's so when the waitress returned with their drinks they gave her their orders. As they waiter Sakura sipped her tea, listening to the music that was playing in the background, there was a nice size dance floor but no one was on it.

Sakura watched as Itachi stood then walked in front of her, hand extended, Sakura looked at it questioningly. "May I have this dance?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

Sakura shook her head smiling. "No way."

Itachi ignored her protests and pulled her out on the dance floor as 'Your Guardian Angel' by 'The Red Jumpsuit' started playing.

Sakura followed Itachi's lead, her face a fine shade of red, everyone glanced over at them, a few couples even joined them.

**-With Itachi-**

She was beautiful, her face a beautiful shade red, people were watched at them, but he didn't care all his attention was on a red faced, small framed, pink haired beauty.

She smiled up at him and lay her head on his shoulder, his right hand on her waist, his left hand had her right hand settled over his heart.

He heard Sakura sing to the song quietly.

When it ended Itachi lead Sakura back to their table, where their food was now waiting for them.

Sooner then Itachi would have liked they were done and they were waiting for Itachi's car to be fetched.

When his car was there Itachi helped Sakura into the passenger side then walked around to the other side and climbed in, he didn't want to leave Sakura's side so he drove to the beach, the sun was setting as Sakura climbed out of the car leaving her heels behind as she slowly walked down the beach with Itachi. "This is the best day ever." She said smiling up at him.

"I'm glade you enjoyed your self."

Sakura grabbed his hand in hers and continued walking. "Only, next time I get to deiced what we do."

Itachi stopped mid step and looked down at her. "Next time?" He questioned.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "I'm one of those creepy stalker chicks, once you've been I a date with me..." She shook her head. "Might as well have signed your death certificate."

Itachi nodded and continued walking hand-in-hand with Sakura down the beach, the sun was now all the way down, the moon reflected off the ocean.

They walked in a comfortable silents. "Do you like pizza?" Sakura asked.

Itachi snorted at how random that was. "Yes." He answered after he composed himself again.

She nodded then looked up at him. "Why do you hind?"

Itachi arched a brow. "Hide?"

Sakura nodded. "Why do you hide, behind a mask?" Itachi still didn't get her question so Sakura sighed and explained. "I've seen the real you, I've seen you smile and heard you laugh...your smile is so, beautiful...why do you hide it?"

Itachi stopped walking as Sakura stood in his path, waiting for his answer. "I hide my emotions because I don't want people to think I am weak...I need to be strong, like my father."

Sakura was shaking her head. "You don't need to be strong around everybody."

"Yes I do, or they'll think-" Itachi started to say when Sakura interrupted.

"Who cares what they think!" She half shouted and half growled. "You don't have to be strong, not around me." She whispered holding his face in her hands, making him look at her.

He had never seen this side of her before, he had never seen Sakura so sad and so angry at the same time. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to anger you." He said coldly.

Sakura groaned and walked away from him. "Do you not listen?" She shouted turning to face him once she was several feet away, as to avoid strangling him...Itachi didn't like the fact she wasn't in arms reach.

"I listen fine."

"Then why don't you understand...let me see _you_!"

"You are seeing me."

Sakura grabbed her head in her hands. "No one has ever driven me to the brink of insanity, but you have found a way." She turned and started walking away.

Itachi caught up with her easily...advantage having longer legs. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "It's difficult for me to lower a shield I put up when I was seven."

Sakura stopped and turned to face him, a sad smile on her face. "It's okay...I guess I shouldn't be surprised you had to hide your emotions at seven...Sasuke tried to do that, I beat it out of him." Sakura laughed as she remembered that day.

Itachi nodded and smiled. "Would you like to help me...I don't think I can lower the shield by myself, and it's to embarrassing to ask anyone else for help."

Sakura smiled brightly at him. "My new number one mission in life...to help Itachi Uchiha to be human again!" She laughed.

Itachi smiled at her as she started walking away from him, Itachi ran up behind her, wrapping his arms around her small waist, and spun in a circle. Sakura laughed loudly, once he set her back down she smiled and wrapped her left arm around his well toned waist.

He smiled down at her and draped his arm over her shoulders as they walked back toward the car.

**(A/N) So...sorry I was grounded...and thanks for not killing me or my mom.**

**So, Chapter 14...DONE!**

**What does everybody think?**

**Chapter 15 may take a _little_ bit longer...I had an Idea for another FanFic...Who likes Gaara & Sakura?**


	16. Planning

Chapter 15: Planning

Sakura tossed and turned most of the night, unable to sleep, her mind kept replaying the excitement of her evening with Itachi.

_**-Flashback-**_

_After they made it back to the car, Itachi drove her to her apartment, she looked over and smiled at him. "Be here around 5:45 pm. Tomorrow night, and bring your pj's, tooth brush, hair brush...and anything else you feel like bring." Itachi looked at her, confusion etched into his features. "We're having a sleep over, and watching every horror movie I've got!"_

_Itachi nodded then smirked. "Do you want me to bring my teddy bear Mr. Snuggles?" She knew he was joking, but still the innocent look in his eyes she found adorable. _

_Her face went jokingly serious, her right hand over her heart. "If you must." She smiled then leaned in and kissed Itachi. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow!" She said as she climbed out of his car._

_Itachi smiled and nodded. "Mr. Snuggles can't wait!" And with that said Itachi drove away._

_Sakura change into her pj's and lay in her bed. _

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Sakura was finally able to sleep, only to be woken up an hour later as Ino jumped on her. "Tell, me, _everything_!" She squealed.

Sakura reluctantly sat up and glared at Ino. "No, but I will tell you, you have to leave tomorrow night...stay with Choji or Hinata."

"Why Sakura?" Ino asked slyly. "Are you planing on _doing_ something you shouldn't be?" Her eyes alight with mischief.

"No Ino!" Sakura groaned in annoyance. "We're having a sleep over, as in horror movies, pizza, ice cream, blood and gore, screams off bloody murder and all that fun stuff."

"Your no fun." Ino grumbled and slowly walked back to her own room, shutting Sakura's door as she went.

Sakura lay back down on her bed and let her mind wonder to Itachi.

**-With Itachi-**

He lay on his bed, thinking of Sakura. He liked that he liked her, he liked that he could be himself with her.

"So, how was your date?" Shisui asked standing in his doorway.

Itachi glanced at him. "I moved out of the Uchiha mansion and I still can't avoid you."

"Don't change the subject." Shisui said with a smirk. "Did you do something I would have done?"

Itachi bolted up. "No," He snarled. "And it wouldn't concern you if I did!"

Shisui's smirk turned in to a full fledged -evil- smile. "It concerns everybody if our little bud has blossomed."

Itachi was now furious, he threw himself off his bed and ran at Shisui.

Shisui, sensing his life was in danger ran, Itachi misted him by inches. Shisui ran through Itachi's small 3 bed 2 bath house and out the front door.

Before Itachi could get his hands of him, Shisui was inside his car smiling like a mad man before he sped off.

Itachi sighed shaking his limbs as if he was shaking off his frustration. He slowly made his way back to the master bedroom and climbed into the queen size bed and closed his eyes, his mind immediately going to his women, Sakura.

**-With Shisui-**

While he was driving home he couldn't help but smile, Itachi had finally let someone through the barricade around his heart and Shisui was so very happy for him. _'It's about time!'_ He thought happily.

He parked in front of the Uchiha mansion and entered, walking down the hall he bumped into Mikoto.

"Oh, Shisui...I didn't think you were up." She said.

"Mikoto what are you doing up so late?"

"I was checking on Sasuke...what are you doing up?"

Shisui looked smiled and avoided the question, with another question. "Mikoto, has Itachi talked to you about Sakura?"

Mikoto's eyes widened. "Why, is she alright, did something happen to her?" Mikoto was panicking.

"Mikoto calm down, she's fine...she's been spending a lot of time with Itachi lately."

Mikoto smiled and did a small happy dance. "I'm going to have grandchildren!" She cheered.

Shisui smiled and hugged her before finding his room. He lay there and think what Sakura's and Itachi's children would look like...he had to admit, they looked pretty cute.

**(A/N) Okay, chapter...whatever chapter this is...is DONE!**

**I know it's shorter then the last chapter, but I couldent think of anything else to write. :(**

**Anyway...what-cha-think?**


	17. Sleep Over

Chapter 16: Sleep Over

Sakura had been cleaning the apartment the second she came home from teaching the hip hop students the new dance routine, she wanted everything to be perfect.

She had the pizza in the oven and the ice cream in the freezer...she never would have thought Itachi's favorite ice cream would be Strawberry...being friends with Sasuke had it's advantages.

She walked up to her room and grabbed all the horror movies she had along with her pillow, blanket, and stuffed lion, Taro.

She was looking through her movies when a quiet knock came from the front door, she smiled and ran to it.

"Am I early?" Itachi asked smiling, a large backpack swung over his shoulder, she was surprised to see he was holding a medium light gray, stuffed bear.

"Is that Mr. Snuggles?" She asked as he entered into her apartment.

"It is...I named him when I was four." He said defending his pride.

She walked back to the couch and pick up her lion. "This is Taro, I named him when I was six."

Itachi smiled and nodded. "It's nice to meet you Taro."

She giggled and smiled up at him when the oven's timer went off. "Oh, make your self at home, pizza's done!" She ran into the kitchen and opened the oven pulling the pizza out and site on the counter to cool.

When she walked back into the living Itachi was looking through her movies, he had a couple of them sitting aside. "Which one do you want to see first?" Sakura asked.

"Well, 'The Descant' looks interesting, and 'Friday the 13th'."

Sakura kneeled down beside him in front of the TV. "Which one do you want to see first?"

He thought for a moment. "The Descant." He nodded towards it the one she had picked up.

Sakura nodded and put it in her DVD player, as it started playing she ran into the kitchen and grabbed two plates of pizza and ran back into the living room, plopping on the couch beside Itachi and handed him his plate.

**-With Itachi-**

The pizza was good, the movie was creepy, and Sakura would squeak every now and then hiding her eyes in Itachi's side...he decided he liked this movie.

He smiled when he knew the creepy part was coming up and right when the creature popped out of nowhere he grabbed Sakura's shoulder, scaring the crap out of her.

**-With Sakura-**

Sakura screamed and smacked Itachi. "You jerk, that was so not funny!" She scolded as she stood and dished up the ice cream.

She love the look of surprise on his face when his noticed it us his favorite kind, Sakura smiled at him. "I _never _would have guest your favorite ice cream was strawberry." Sakura giggled.

Itachi's face turned a _very_ light shade of pink. "I just like the flavor." He said quietly.

Sakura reached up and pecked him on the check. "I love strawberry!" She then turned her attention back to the movie.

Itachi smiled and watched the movie, eating strawberry ice cream.

**(A few hour later)**

Sakura was dousing while Itachi watched 'My Bloody Valentine.' Itachi smiled down at the pink hair women of his dreams, she was cuddling up into his side, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Itachi couldn't help but think, _'I could get used to this!'_ He found he was slowly starting to really like this girl, though he would never say it out loud, he was falling head over heels in love with her.

Sakura stirred and it looked like she was reaching for something, Itachi grabbed her stuffed lion and handed it to her, she took it and cuddled with it as well as himself.

After the movie was over Itachi grabbed the remotes beside him and turned everything off, he carefully pulled Sakura's light green blanket over her shoulder and covered up with his own dark gray blanket he had stuffed into his large backpack, feeling her warm body cuddled into his lolled him to sleep.

**(The Next Morning With Sakura)**

Sakura was the first to wake, she was so warm she didn't want to wake up...not yet, but she had to make breakfast for Itachi and herself. Sakura stretched and slowly stood, trying not to jostle a sleeping Itachi to much, she stood in front of him, he looked so peaceful and he had Mr. Snuggles in his arms...Sakura smiled and silently ran into her room and grabbed her burgundy camera and snapped a few shots of him. Slowly walked into the kitchen and started making scrambled eggs and strawberry pancakes.

**-With Itachi-**

He felt colder and the smell of eggs was in the air, mixed with the smell of strawberry's. He opened his to find Sakura gone. He stretched, stood, and looked in the kitchen to find Sakura cooking something in a pain. "Good morning." Itachi called to her.

Sakura turned and smiled. "Good morning Itachi, breakfast is done." She set something on a plate and set it on the table that seated two. Itachi sat down with across from Sakura and smiled, she had made strawberry pancakes with scrambled eggs.

Itachi took his fork and cut a piece of it off, chewing slowly then swallowed. "These are amazing!"

Sakura blushed and grabbed some syrup out of the fridge then sat down. "Thanks."

It was silent for awhile while they ate. "Do you have any planes today?" Itachi asked, breaking the silents.

Sakura thought for a minute. "Not really, ballet is tomorrow, why?"

Itachi shrugged. "Just thinking of what I'll make for our dinner tonight, I stayed here, now you get to stay the night at my house...and after ballet practice, we'll go to the beach." He said taking another bite of egg.

Sakura laughed. "Okay!" She smiled and continuing to eat her breakfast, every now and then sneaking a glance at Itachi...she would never admit it but she was starting to love this tall, graceful, broad shouldered Uchiha male.


	18. I love you's

Chapter 17: I love you's

She had packed a mini duffel bag as Itachi looked around her room.

Sakura left the room grabbing her tooth brush and hair brush out from the bathroom down the hall.

Itachi looked around her room and surprised to find it was like a little girls room...the walls were a bright yellow, the window frames and trimming were all were light green, she had picture frames hanging on the walls and sitting on top of her dresser and desk. The pictures had a bunch of Ino and Sakura as children, some had Sakura in a short figure skaters outfit holding a trophy, others had a man and a women smiling and holding a pink bundle of blankets.

"My parents." Sakura said peering over his shoulder.

Itachi looked from Sakura to the young couple. The women had brown eyes and red hair, the man had a white-ish color hair with emerald eyes...if you looked at Sakura and the young couple you could see, with out a doubt, she was their daughter. She had her fathers eyes, her mothers features, and her hair was a mix of both.

Itachi was thinking of something to say. "Your mothers beautiful."

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, she was!" Sakura turned back to what she was doing.

It was silent, Sakura didn't mind but Itachi felt awkward. "So..."

Sakura snorted. "You don't have to say anything."

"I know, I just don't like the silents." He sat on the edge of her bed.

Sakura smiled. "So, what do you think about this weather?"

Itachi shot her a dirty look. "Very funny, haha."

Sakura smiled again. "I thought so...what do you want to talk about?"

Itachi thought for a minute. "Where do you want to live?"

Sakura smiled. "I like living here, I love this city." Sakura thought for a minute. "How many kids would you want to have?"

Itachi was surprised by this question but answered, Sakura's back was to him so he couldn't see the fine blush that covered her face. "Three or four."

"How many boys or how many girls?"

"Two boys and a little girl, that way she will be the most beautiful little angel...and the boys will take over the business once I retire." He answered.

Sakura nodded. "That sounds good, but why not two girl and one boy?" She asked sitting beside him on her bed, her blush now faded.

"Why not two boys and one girls?"

Sakura smiled. "Because girls are so much better then boys, girls kick ass!" She said jumping up, grabbing her stuff, and walked out of her room.

Itachi smiled and followed after her, Itachi walked out the open door, shutting behind himself and watched as Sakura climbed into his car. He quickly followed, putting the key in the ignition and drove down the road.

Sakura was messing with the radio, when she put in on a country station. She started sing to Carrie Underwood's 'So small'.

He thought it was ironic, the song related to him more then he liked to admit...he pushed the thoughts aside and listened to Sakura sing the song, she had a beautiful voice he realized. He parked outside his house and grabbed her bag out of her lap and got out of his car, Sakura doing the same.

"This is beautiful!" She commented, looking up at the pail burgundy color, two story house.

"Thank you." Itachi said leading her up the sidewalk into the house.

"Wow!" She whispered.

The front door opened to the living room, the walls were a darker burgundy with dark cherry wood floors. The kitchen was medium size, the walls were a pail yellow with the same dark cherry wood floors. Dinning room was the same as the kitchen. Then there was the study...several, tall, oak book shelf's, a fire place, and a desk in the corner...Sakura swore she had died and was now in her dream home.

"Do you like it?" Itachi asked looking from her and around the house.

"I love this house," She said excitedly. "I'm going to raise my family in a house like this one!"

Itachi _loved_ the sound of that. "Great idea."

Sakura smiled. "What's up stairs?"

Itachi smiled. "Up stairs?"

"Are your chambers up there?" She asked jokingly.

"I'm not aloud to say." Itachi smiled as Sakura was practically begging with her eyes to be aloud to explore.

"Come on!" Itachi said leading her up the stairs and through the rest of the house. He walked down the hall, on his right was one bathroom, on the left is a spare bedroom, it's walls were white, and Sakura mentally painted them pink or blue. Then down the hall a little more was another spare bedroom it's walls were the same, Sakura thought it was perfect, the two boys can share the last room and the two girls can share this room.

"Sakura?" Itachi sounded concerned.

"What, oh, sorry I was just thinking!" She smiled and looked down the hall to the last room. "Is that your room?"

"Yes, it is." He lead her to the last door and opened it.

It was the master bedroom, the walls were a _very _dark red, the floor was a dark color carpet, the bed had black and grays. "A little depressing." She said walking in and sitting on the bed.

Itachi snorted and sat beside her. "Yes, it is...I'm going to hire someone to repaint it."

"What color?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe a cream color, then pull up the carpet so the original light oak floor would match the walls."

Sakura smiled and lay back on his bed. "That sounds nice."

Itachi lay beside her. "Really?"

"Absolutely." She turned on her side and smiled down at him.

Itachi smiled back, he raised his hand to rest on the back of Sakura's neck, pulling her down, he pressed his lips to hers.

**-With Itachi-**

Her lips were so soft, so warm, so _very _inviting. He smirked against her lips when she didn't pull away, if fact she leaned into it.

To soon for Itachi's liking she pulled away to whisper something in his ear, then jump up and ran out of his room.

Thinking over what she said, he realized she had said. _'Follow me!'_

Itachi got off his bed then walked down the hall slowly, trying to find Sakura. He was surprised when she reached out from one of the spare bedrooms, grabbed his arm, and pulled him into the room. "What?" He asked worried.

"Picture it in your mind," She let go of his arm and walked further into the room. "Blue or green walls, a fuzzy carpet, two small beds on ether side of the room, both containing a little boy," Her hands rested over her heart. "And down the hall are the little girls, pink or yellow walls..." She trailed off letting Itachi's mind make out the rest.

Sakura sighed deeply, Itachi waked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "You know, you talk like we're married," Sakura shrugged. "But I like it, it sound beautiful." He whispered in her ear then nuzzled her neck.

Sakura giggled. "Well, I just thought I'd share my dream with you."

"I'm glad you did, I love your dreams."

"I love your house."

Itachi smiled. "I love you!" He realized he had just confused his deepest feelings and was now beyond worried, what she didn't feel the same way, what if she never talked to him again?

Sensing his dismay Sakura smiled and turned in his arms. "I love you too!" She said kissing him again.

Itachi's stomach did a flip, his entire body was on fire...she loved him too...SHE LOVED HIM TOO! Itachi grabbed her waist and picked her up doing a small spin, Sakura giggled like crazy. "Who knew that three simple words could make the Itachi Uchiha act like a teenage boy again!"

Itachi smiled and pecked her on the lips again. "Three simple words that have been tormenting me forever!" He kissed her again.

Sakura full out laughed at him this time. "So, two boys two girls, two boys one girl, or two girls one boy?"

Itachi smiled and shrugged. "Which ever is fine with you, love!" He put her down. "I need to get something!" He was a little panicked.

"What is it?" She asked following him out of the spare bedroom and back into his room. He opened his closet and dug through a small box, he seemed to find what he was looking for because he set the box aside and approached Sakura again.

"Okay," Itachi took a deep breath then let it out slowly, he held out his hand, Sakura took it without hesitation. "Sakura..." He opened his other hand and held out a ring to Sakura, it was simple, a white gold ring with a small diamond embedded in it.

Sakura was smiling and nodding before Itachi could finish what he was asking...which was good, he didn't think he would survive through it. Itachi smiled and slid the ring onto her left ring finger.

He hugged her to tightly he was afraid he would crush her.

"Wait, don't you think we're doing this a little quick?" Sakura asked, smile wavering.

Itachi thought for a minute. "Only if you think we are...the wedding could be next year if you wanted it to be."

Sakura thought for a minute. "No, this feels so right, and I love you, and...when do we tell your parents?"

Itachi thought for a minute, but was cut short when they heard a knock on the front door. Itachi closed his eyes and groaned in annoyance, when he opened them he was surprised to not see Sakura in front of him.

"Itachi," She called from the front door. "It's Mikoto!"

Itachi ran down down the stair to see his mother and Sakura talking about something, Mikoto noticed her sons entrance and patted a seat on the couch beside her. "Come Itachi, I need to ask you and Sakura something." Once Itachi sat, Mikoto got an evil glint in her eye. "So, when can I be expecting grandchildren?"

"Once we're married." Sakura said smiling like a fool as Itachi struggled to keep his face blank.

Mikoto clapped her hands excitedly. "How many?"

"Three or four."

Mikoto hugged Sakura tightly then hugged Itachi. "I'm so happy!" She got up and walked towards the door. "Call me you know the wedding date!" She called over her shoulder before shutting the door behind her.

"That went well!" Sakura said moving so she was sitting on Itachi's lap.

Itachi smiled. "This is going to be interesting." He said before Sakura kissed him.

"Very interesting." She smirked and kissed him again.

**A/N...so...their getting married!**

**What do you think?**

**I do not own Naruto! **

**XD**


	19. It's a

Chapter 18: It's a...

It had taken almost a whole year for Sakura, Mikoto and Itachi to get the wedding plans out of the way, Sakura already had her wedding dress and brides maids dresses, Ino loved her maid of honor dress, it was just so...Ino.

Sakura couldn't believe she was getting married to Itachi in only three hours...all the girls were getting their hair done some had their hair done and were doing their make up before getting into their dresses.

Ino took Sakura's hair out of the curlers it had been it for awhile and began to twist it this way and that, using bobby pins to make it spiral down her back, then added little fake sakura flower in her hair.

Sakura smiled thanks to Ino before doing her own make up, a thin layer of light pink gloss on her lips, a fine shade of glittering white on her eye lids.

Sakura stood and walked towards her dress, she smiled and stepped into it.

**-With Itachi-**

He stood in front of the alter, waiting nervously for Sakura. His eyes snapped towards the door when the piano started playing.

The doors opened and all Sakura's friends came out, then the little flower girl Mai and on of her boy hip hop students was the ring barer, then came Sakura, her uncle Kakashi was the one giving her away, he was her dad's brother.

Itachi couldn't take his eyes off Sakura, she looked like angel. Her wedding dress was bright white, spaghetti straps, around her waist was so tight it like second skin, until hit her hips then it flared out around her small form, there were little sparkly beads under her breast, around her waist, hips, and around the bottom of the dress which was not even an inch from the floor.

Itachi let a smile show on his face, he didn't care who saw, he was getting married to the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

Sakura hugged her uncle and stood before him, handing her white rose bouquet to Ino, and taking Itachi's hands in her own.

"Dearly beloved," The old preacher said with a smiled on his face. 'We are gathered here today..."

Itachi and Sakura decided to have their wedding in the same church her parents got married in...the small church by the beach.

After they said their 'I does' and the rings, they walked out of the church as people through Sakura petals at them, except a pail blue skinned man who through rice.

Itachi drove them to the Uchiha mansion for the after party, Sasuke was already there with Kisame and his cousin Suigetsu, and a few other people.

"You beat us to our own party...damn!" Sakura said smiling and giving each a hug.

"Just barely," Kisame said shaking Itachi hand. "Good luck man."

Itachi smiled and nodded.

"Sakura!" A woman called running towards her.

It took Sakura a minute until she found where the voice was coming from. "Karin!" She said excitedly hugging the red head. "I didn't think you could make it!"

"Yeah, me ether...but I had to threaten his life if he hurt you so...yeah!" She said glancing at Itachi.

He smirked. "You would not be the first to threaten my life, and I have no intention of hurting Sakura."

The red head smiled and nodded. "Good," She turned to leave when Sakura grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the snack table. "Sakura, where are we going?"

Sakura stopped in front of Sasuke. "Sasuke this is Karin, she was a friend of mine in high school, be nice!" With that she left Karin and Sasuke alone returning to Itachi's side.

"Playing matchmaker?" Itachi whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yep!" She said shamelessly.

Itachi and Sakura enjoyed their evening with friends and family, after the party Itachi took Sakura back to their home...and be their wedding night, you know what happened.

**(5 months later)**

While Itachi was at work Sakura drove to the closest hardware store and picked up two thing of paint, she love surprising Itachi, she remembered when she had told him she was pregnant, he had almost pasted out!

She loved him, and she loved the fact she was now sort of waddling, she loved be pregnant...and now she loved knowing what she was going to have.

When she got home, she went to the baby's room and covered everything up, and opened the windows, as to avoid toxic fumes.

She used blue tape to make a thin strip around the room to keep that piece white, then opened one of the paint cans and pored the bright, beautiful yellow into a see through painting tray.

She rolled the paint roller into the rich color and rolled it along the bottom part of the wall, she did one whole wall, and pored the second color in the second painting tray, it was a beautiful blush pink...Sakura was overjoyed she was having a little girl.

She rolled the second roller in the pink and did the top of the wall.

**-With Itachi-**

He got off work early so he went home, he opened the front door and he could smell a faint cent of paint. "Sakura?" He shouted a little worried.

"Up here!" She called back.

He walked up the stairs, slowly peeking around the corner and into the baby's room. A smile broke across his face when he saw the colors she was painting the wall. "It's a girl!"

"Yeah!" Sakura squealed in excitement, then stopped and gasped.

"What is it?" He asked walking to her.

She smiled, grabbed his hand and pressed it against her stomach as the baby kicked again. Some how, knowing it was a girl, made that moment even more magical then the last time she kicked Itachi's hand.

"I guess your mothers name would be perfect, Rin." Itachi said smiling at Sakura's stomach, leaning in Itachi and kissed her, then grabbed a roller and helped finish his daughters future room!

**DONE!**

**What do you think?**

**It's a girl!**

**So...now what?**

**It's done, so I guess I'll have to work on my GaaSaku one.**

**Bye, and thanks for reading, and commenting, and helping me through the whole story! ^^**

**You guys are the best!**


End file.
